


【TSN/ME】Open one's heart

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 神秘不知来处的旁白决定为马克·扎克伯格和爱德华多·萨维林当一回优秀的撮合者。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 14





	【TSN/ME】Open one's heart

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
> Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
> 有原创角色。一发完。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

“先生？”

秘书艾琳娜试探性的唤声让爱德华多回神，视线从蓝底白字的Facebook标志挪开，他眨了眨久盯着一个事物太长时间而干涩的眼睛，抬手揉了揉额角。

“走吧。”

艾琳娜从口袋掏出一块巧克力，爱德华多放下手自然地接下，拆开包装把糖分偏高的牛奶味巧克力块塞入口中。

在于马克闹翻之前，爱德华多是没有低血糖这个症状的。只是质询会附赠的学业及四周带来的压力让他那两年休息时间急速缩减，由此令身体落下了一点不算大事，但对于日常生活来说有些麻烦的小毛病。

Facebook来往人员休闲着装比西装革履的人士要多上不少，爱德华多回想之前几次来到硅谷处理要务时有没有特别关注这些，答案似乎是没有。可能是早年还未干出实事间在硅谷碰到似有似无的软钉子太多，都乐意给新兴崛起的Facebook CEO几分薄面，让他后来对这地方都没什么好的印象。

艾琳娜的目光也太灼热了，还得向乔——他上一任秘书，因妻子怀孕申请长期休假——学习面部表情的管理，尤其是对于他和马克之间的八卦在意程度，表现的太明显了。

习惯了这类目光，爱德华多已经能面不改色继续行走，迈步踏进Facebook，心里默默规划回去后划上一两件微不足道的小任务交给艾琳娜处理。

“您好，我们是来参加股东会会议的，这位是Facebook股东之一爱德华多·萨维林。邀请信件在这，需要登记吗？”

所幸艾琳娜业务水平过关，进入Facebook后便回到工作状态前去交涉。

爱德华多一直低头使用手机处理公司事宜，再抬头不由地皱起眉。

Facebook前台两个女孩时有时无装作无意地看向他，对他的态度也诡异的热情。爱德华多没有多想，也许这是要求他们待客热情大方的风格。

之前代他参加会议的乔虽然提前告知具体地点，但艾琳娜从未来过，爱德华多则只来过Facebook一次，时间过得太久记忆已经模糊，不记得路线，最后只能让工作人员带领他们上去。

爱德华多感觉Facebook的员工都很奇怪，不是热情地上来打招呼问好就是远远点头三两个聚在一起低头交谈，令他感到不适的是他们看向他的目光，太古怪了，仿佛他是活体娱乐新闻主角。

紧了紧领结，爱德华多在众多目光的沐浴下不由挺直背脊，微微收敛表情跟在带路的工作人员后面。

路程不远，他们很快离开公共区域来到会议室前。

谢过带路的人，艾琳娜将充好电的私人手机递交给爱德华多：“先生，您会议结束通知我来接您，我先离开了。”

在高层中，爱德华多总是体贴下属的第一名。该工作工作，该玩玩，不会强制要求加班，因此爱德华多在此之前交代她这次跨国公差好好放松，她也应下了。

“嗯，提醒露娜把布鲁照顾好。”

艾琳娜连忙点头，她知道爱德华多有多喜欢那只蓝月轮鹦鹉，当儿子宠爱。

据爱德华多所说，布鲁是雨天晚上飞到他庭院赖着不走的，他试着找布鲁的主人，过了一个月也没找到就顺势养了下来，从小小一只养到如今活蹦乱跳会说话的约摸也有两年多时间了。

爱德华多对蓝月轮鹦鹉是真实的上心，满脸担忧地多嘱咐了几句才告白艾琳娜，转身推开半开的门。

他比规定的开会时间早到四十分钟，身心放松走进去看到背对他坐在前方最中间位置，穿着卫衣敲打键盘的男人，脚步顿时停了下来。

会议室铺了地毯，皮鞋鞋跟与地毯摩擦并没有发出声音，但拥有一头深棕卷曲短发的男人还是停下了手上的动作，察觉到身后的动静带动椅子转过身，看向爱德华多。

“华、萨维林——”

“马克！我听说华多来了！”

人未至声先到说的大约就是现在。

达斯汀动作随性一把推开门大步走进来，脸上洋溢兴奋的笑容，压根不知道自己做了件好事，打破会议室内尴尬的气氛。

“达斯汀，注意形象。马克，前台告诉我爱德华多到了，你注意点言辞，不要再惹他生气。”克里斯无奈地跟随达斯汀一同进入，他正低头拿着平板翻阅文件，看起来很忙，没有注意到话题的主人公站在他斜左方的位置。

“爱德华多！”

达斯汀没有任何顾忌，看到爱德华多的到来他表现得非常高兴，上前就是一个大大的拥抱，丝毫没发现给他发工资的暴君活动手腕的动作——拿起击剑收拾人前的习惯。

“达斯汀，好久不见。”

爱德华多在看到马克后僵硬的背脊放松了下来，扬笑回应达斯汀。

“爱德华多，怎么没打电话让我们来接你？”

克里斯把黏糊在爱德华多身上的达斯汀撕了下来，上下打量爱德华多见他精神和身体呈现在外的状态都不错，微笑上前抱了抱很快放开。

“怕打扰到你们工作。看你，进来的时候都没注意到我。”爱德华多调笑说。

****他还不想成为媒体放在八卦新闻上的素材来源，单就“六亿离婚案”主角时隔五年重逢作为标题就够他头疼一阵了。爱德华多暗下自嘲，五年时间都无法让他面对马克时心绪保持稳定，Facebook现在的成绩总是时时刻刻提醒他这个“前妻”的失败。** **

****

“胡说八道！”

爱德华多立刻反驳，反射性看向马克。

“什么声音？”

克里斯和达斯汀齐齐抬头。

“华多，你不是前妻，我们还没有结婚。”马克状况外似的，对上爱德华多的眼睛认真纠正，“Facebook现任CFO干得很好，我没理由辞退他，你不能回来当CFO，但你应该做我遗产的第一顺位合法继承人。”

****如果华多愿意，开完会推掉后面的事去登记婚姻，这样遗产分割协议合同就好处理后续了。马克遗憾想，可惜合同放在卧室床头柜没带过来，也许应该再买个戒指。** **

****

克里斯倒吸一口气：“马克！？”

****克里斯知道在校期间他俩搞在一起，也无意听到过几回墙角，然而他如今只想知道马克到底还有多少这种需要他加班准备的公关稿。** **

达斯汀震惊地张大嘴巴：“你们在一起过！？”

****上帝啊，四人组里只有我是直的就算了，为什么连谈恋爱都不告诉我。达斯汀颇感受伤，他觉得被排斥在外了。** **

“马克！这个声音是不是你搞的鬼？”

****爱德华多满面通红，完全不知道曾经和马克乱搞的时候有人发现，转而怀疑这个突然出现的声音是马克研发出来的AI或者其他什么的程序。当然，这毫无证据的质问只是因为他需要转移话题，马克所说的遗产分割协议所代表的意思让他慌了。** **

“我很高兴你对我能力的赞扬，但是，这个声音不是我掌控的。”马克解释，“我不是查尔斯教授，做不出读心的AI。事实上，我每年都在修改协议，你不用担心。如果不是这个意外，我不会打扰你的。”

“还有，克里斯你这个月的奖金没有了。”他补充道， ** **华多在床上的声音除了我怎么能给别人听到。****

****马克对达斯汀委屈的心态表示不屑，当时连追求过爱德华多的亚裔女孩克里斯汀都知道他们谈恋爱，只有蠢得脑子只有鲑鱼抱枕的达斯汀才没注意到。** **

“马克！你这是人身攻击！”达斯汀气得跳脚。

****达斯汀认为这不是他的错，马克才是工作时间偷跑回哈佛就为了看爱德华多毕业的傻瓜。** **

****上帝，我暴露了什么。达斯汀顶着马克杀人的瞪视捂嘴直摇头。** **

克里斯扶额：“我才是最无辜的那个。”

****

****奖金扣除便扣除了，克里斯默默筹划待会向凯伦报告她不需要再愁自己儿子找不到伴了，顺便把马克失恋后偷偷摸摸回校就为看爱德华多穿学士服毕业的罗曼蒂克过往讲一讲。** **

“原来妈妈在公司的眼线就是你！”马克怒视，“你背叛我！”

****马克尝试转移话题，他不想让爱德华多知道自己像电视剧里凄苦后悔的前男友那样悄悄关注他。** **

爱德华多眨了眨眼：“马克，毕业那天你来过。”

****克里斯和达斯汀安静下来，试图降低、降低、再降低自身的存在感，他们的第六感告诉他眼前要有一出好戏。** **

****

“滚出去！”

马克恼羞成怒。

“别生气，我们这就出去。”

克里斯无辜举旗投降，空出的手拽住还想留下的达斯汀连忙退出门外。

现在，会议室只剩下马克和爱德华多两人。

爱德华多张了张嘴，强装镇定。作为优秀毕业生上台讲话时他其实有看到疑似马克的身影，只是身影一闪而过，下台后下意识去寻找也没发现马克的踪影，最后当作自己晃眼看错了人。

爱德华多情绪繁杂难定，一时之间不知道该说些什么。

****上帝，华多要哭了吗，会议室好像没有纸巾，该死！马克面上表情没有变化，内心慌得不行。** **

“我没哭！”

爱德华多皱眉，疑惑是什么给了马克这种错觉。

****爱德华多没有发现自己情绪不稳定的时候嘴角会下撇，嘴唇微微撅高，看起来一副被人欺负委屈巴巴的样子。** **

****那很可爱，看起来很好亲。马克眼神偏了偏，爱德华多情动的时候还喜欢咬住下唇，斑比一样灵动的双眼溢满泪水湿漉漉的，光看着就让他忍不住兴奋。** **

“马克，你在想什么！”

爱德华多羞红了脸，反射性捂住自己的唇阻断马克的联想，努力压下被马克勾起对他的遐想。

****他从未对马克说过，他尤其喜欢马克第二天起床时尖锐下巴上长出青色胡茬没有睡醒的样子，有一种颓丧的美感，很吸引人，配上他那张脸简直性感到极点。** **

****爱德华多最遗憾的就是没能实现让马克穿上衬衫西装和他在图书馆来上一次，他幻想马克西装革履衣冠楚楚的样子很久了。** **

马克瞪大眼睛，呼吸紊乱了些许。他从未想过爱德华多是这样看他的。

****马克蠢蠢欲动，复合之后可以重回故地弥补遗憾，其他场合也可以。他正值青年，只要华多喜欢，什么花样都玩得来，不会还能学。** **

****

“上帝。你不能、不能……”

****爱德华多眼神闪烁，喉结快速上下滑动数次，他难以控制思想让自己不去幻想那样的场景。** **

“等、等等！”

看着马克的靠近，爱德华多惊慌失措抬手制止他的前进。

爱德华多后退几步，抬指松了松领带深呼吸，仿佛室内的空气过于稀缺令他呼吸困难。

“先把会议开完。”马克的目光太过热烈，爱德华多转移视线一字一句艰难地说，“其他的留到晚上再说。”

****晚上？马克想他应该让秘书现在去买几盒……** **

“不是！”

爱德华多脸再次红了起来，大声打断莫名其妙的声音继续说下去，“我们可以……可以约个晚饭再谈。”

“好吧。”

马克耷拉肩膀，一脸失望。

****一直紧贴门缝偷听的克里斯和达斯汀无声地击了个掌，对两位好友的复合表示庆贺，顺便暴露了自己。** **

****

“克里斯！达斯汀！”马克和爱德华多异口同声喊道。

还没完全复合就这么默契。

达斯汀腹诽，旋即想到那个声音没有把他的心声念出来了，惊喜的松了口气。

“对不起，我们错了。”他尴尬挠了挠头，指着墙壁上悬挂的钟表提醒，“要到时间了，他们也快来了。”

这跟舞台剧旁白一样的东西怎么办？

“咦？”

达斯汀迷茫环视了四周，咂舌道：“好像消失不见了。”

“Opps。”克里斯耸肩，“也许这莫名其妙的声音就是为了让马克和爱德华多重归于好呢。”

马克在心底挑了ASCII字符集随意念了几个，确定没有声音再冒出放下心，转头对克里斯吩咐：“通知彼得准备好资料拿过来，早点结束会议，我有事要忙。”

“好。”

克里斯扬眉，意味深长地瞥眼爱德华多笑了笑。

达斯汀则不顾他们的面子，毫不客气笑出声。

爱德华多面色仍旧绯红，无意义地清嗓找到自己的位置坐下，错开马克投来的视线低头翻出手机让艾琳娜不用接他，他另外有事需要处理。

羞耻心让爱德华多直至会议结束，都没和马克有过一次正面的对视。

END

彩蛋：

****马克换上有且仅有的一套深蓝色西装，他自豪于自己挑选西装的品味良好，以及订的餐厅位置幽静舒适，适合约会。** **

****显然，他忘记身上的西装是克里斯曾经为他去重大场合有衣服穿才购置的，订的餐厅也是秘书推荐来的，以及口袋里两盒计生用品和樱桃味润滑液也是临时匆匆买的。** **

马克握紧手中的刀叉：“Shut your fucking mouth up！”

如果这个声音有实体，毫不怀疑，马克会考虑如何在执行暴力行为之后威胁对方咽下苦果。

“马克。”

爱德华多翻个白眼，他已经懒得对这突然出现又突然消失的声音产生什么愤怒的情绪了。

“马克。”

再次唤回马克的注意力，爱德华多抬腿暗示性让鞋尖擦过马克的裤管停在他双腿间不再挪动，舌尖探出舔了舔唇角。

“吃完晚餐，我们谈谈。”

看出马克的意动，爱德华多微笑，漫不经心想，虽然还不想这么随便的复合，但放纵一个晚上还是无所谓的。


End file.
